Locked and Loaded
by deathwinged
Summary: Quick one shot. Spoilers for S4:E1. It wasn't loaded.
1. Chapter 1

Locked and Loaded

A/N: Spoilers for S4:E1

A/N: Just a quick one shot, wondering how Sam would react to finding out that Nick had pulled the trigger on Andy.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" he yells out loud in the office, slamming the file down on his desk.

Traci looks up from her desk and sees a blurry Sam walk out the door.

Sam's eyes searching all over the barn, until they settle on the figure, talking and laughing with Oliver and Gail. Sam's pace picks up until he reaches the trio, grabbing Nick by the vest and slamming his down on the desk.

"Brother what are you doing?" Oliver asks shockingly.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam yells again.

"What's your problem Swarek?" Nick says trying to push him off.

"Brother let him go!"

"You pointed a gun at her?! And you pulled the trigger?! My problem? What's your problem!" Sam yells, echoing throughout the station.

Just then the rest of the 15 either came out to see the commotion or walked away not wanting to be part of this.

"It wasn't loaded! I knew what I was doing!" Nick yelled back, still trying to push Sam off.

"Sam let him go." Oliver said pulling him back, until he finally released he grip on Nick.

"And what if it wasn't? What if you were wrong huh?" Sam said sternly, not letting his guard down. "If it had been loaded, and you were wrong…"

"I wasn't wrong." Nick said without a flinch. "I had her back, she trusted me."

"Did she? She didn't know it wasn't loaded. All she knew was that you had no problem with having to shoot her. That's trust?"

"We were working night and day on that assignment, I'm pretty sure I know Andy just as much as you do. And yeah I'm pretty positive that we do trust each other, more so you."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I think you already know Swarek. I'm the one that has her back, not you, you weren't there."

Sam was mad now, but he knew that Nick was right.

"So you can be all pissed off about it all you want. Come on Gail." Nick says grabbing her hand and leaving.

All eyes were now on Sam.

Oliver padded Sam's back before walking away, Traci had gone back to her desk, and Marlo who had been watching from afar shook her head and left to patrol.

Turning around, his eyes met Andy who had just come out of the locker room, and stood and watched the altercation.

They stood there just looking, not saying a word. Andy was the first to break eye contact, gripping her bag, she walked passed him and left the station.

Sam Swarek stood there alone. Time passing by.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Reloaded

A/N: Spoilers for S4:E1

A/N: And of course, due to some great reviews I couldn't leave Locked and Loaded a one shot. Here's a second and final part for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Red.

Red crayon.

Red roses.

Red sheets.

Red lipstick.

Red blood.

Pool of red blood.

Lying there helplessly, not moving. Not breathing.

Gone.

He looked at the scene and tried to understand what happened. They figured she was the rat, and what do they do with rats? They exterminate. He looks to where her body laid her blood still there, still fresh. It makes him sick to his stomach.

How did this happen? Why did this happen?

He tries to play the scenario his head. Tried to think of ways this could have been prevented.

The gun wasn't loaded. The gun wasn't loaded.

He was wrong. It was loaded.

There was too much adrenaline. There was one in the chamber. Now there's not, it's in her.

He sees the tears in her eyes, the fear. He tells her to trust him. He pulls the trigger. She's gone. Just like that, Andy McNally is gone.

He can't believe what just happened. He was so sure. He drops to his knees, gun falls to his side, bends over her and cries. The other men now know that he wasn't the rat, that they can trust him.

"Get rid of the body." One man says to another.

He looks up with red in his eyes and tackles him, punching him repeatedly, not giving a shit anymore.

Soon the place is raided by police, the other's taken into custody, and he slowly brings himself back to her.

Her eyes are still open, staring dead at him.

* * *

Sam Swarek wakes up in drenched in sweat. "Damn it!" he says to himself. Since finding out that Nick had pulled the trigger, he had been having nightmares about it. But instead of Nick pulling the trigger it's him. He's the one that ends up shooting Andy. It's the most disturbing thing he has ever dreamed of, and it's been happening every night now for three weeks. The dreams aren't going away, and they are affecting him mentally.

The dreams are too real for him to take. Each day at work he makes sure that he gets a glimpse of Andy at work to make sure that the dream isn't real. They don't speak. He just needs to see her, needs to see that she's breathing.

The others notice that Sam hasn't really been acting like his regular self since the incident with Nick. He hasn't shaved, has bags under his eyes, jaw tight, and in no mood to play games.

It's also taken a toll on his relationship with Marlo. He was pulling back from her even more and she knew that it was all because of McNally. She knows that Andy hasn't really spoken to Sam since she got back, mostly work talk, but knows that whatever it is they have, it isn't over.

Marlo decides to end it with Sam. She knows that it's not going to go anywhere, so she ends it. What she didn't expect, was that the next day she went and told Andy. She told him that they broke up and how Sam wasn't getting any sleep. Marlo gives Andy a sincere smile, wishes her luck then heads back to work.

Andy doesn't know how to approach Sam. She thinks of a million ways to try and talk to him, but he's closed himself off again. The nightmares must be really bad. Andy makes the effort to make her presence known around the barn, hoping that it would help Sam. She feels his eyes watching her every move, he doesn't grin, he doesn't smile, he just watches until she's out of site.

* * *

"I love you." She says with her last breath before she hears the gun go off.

Sam sits up straight, gasping for air, clenching his chest. This was a bad one. He tries to shake the feeling off but it's not working. He throws on a shirt, running shorts and his shoes. He needs to get out of here.

Sam tries to clear his mind and lets his legs take over. As he's running he doesn't have a destination in particular, he just runs. But this time around, he ends up in front of Andy's apartment. He stops, catching his breath and looks up. He sees the faint light of her TV still on. He looks at his watch and sees that it's past one a.m. He takes the chance and heads in. He runs up the flights of stairs, not bothering with the elevator, it'd take too damn long. He reaches her floor and calmly walks to her door and knocks.

He knocks a few times but no answer. Figures that she's already asleep he leans his head on her door and takes a deep breath before heading back home. Sam stubbles forward as the door swings open, with the one Andy McNally on the other side.

"Sam?" she yawns. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Sam takes the site of her in, she's in her academy shirt, hair up in a messy bun, and some boy shorts. He's missed waking up next to this.

"Uh…hi…yeah everything's okay…I just uhh…needed to see you." He says in between breaths.

Andy knows that he's had another dream and lets him talk.

"I'm sorry I must have woken you up, it's late I should just go. Sorry."

"It's okay Sam. I was just on the couch watching TV, I must have dozed off." Andy looks at him and sees the sweat dripping down. "Are late night runs your thing now?"

"Um no not really, once in a while when I can't sleep."

"Do you want to come in have some coffee or tea or whatever?"

"No its okay, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"At 2 a.m.?" she laughs, "come on." She says moving out of the way for Sam to step inside.

Andy sees how tense he is. "If you want you can take a shower, some of your clothes are still here, haven't had the chance to give them back." She offers.

"I kind of actually would, if it's okay."

"You know where everything is. I'll be out here when you're done." She smiles.

When he comes back out Andy is sitting at her island with two cups of tea ready.

"Thank you." He finally smiles as he takes a sip.

"You're welcome." She replies enjoying the site of his smile which she feels like she hasn't seen in ages.

It goes quiet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Sam. I know you're not sleeping. I know that you and Marlo broke up."

"How did…"

"Marlo told me. She's worried. Oliver's worried. I'm worried. Talk to me."

"I keep having dreams about you." He breaks down. "Dreams of that gun being pointed at you over and over, and none of them end with you walking out of that warehouse."

"Sam it's only a…"

"No. That's the not worse part. The worst part is that instead of Collin's pulling the trigger, it's me."

Andy looked at Sam. She couldn't believe that this was what he was dreaming about. She was speechless. She didn't know what she could possibly say to make him feel better.

"I know that I wasn't there, but after going over the file, that scene has been stuck in my mind and I can't get rid of it. It's so clear that I'm the one there. My hand on the gun, finger on the trigger, and I don't think twice."

"Sam, you and I both know that you would never do that."

"So then why do I keep dreaming it? Collin's says it wasn't loaded. What if it was Andy, what if it was. There always the chance that he could have been wrong. I don't understand how he's so calm about it. I'm just having dreams about it and I can't let it go."

"Nick and I had a long talk about it, even went to the psych about it. So no, you weren't the only that had issues with it."

"How are you okay with it?"

"I knew that I'd have to let it go. That it was part of the job. I had to trust Nick. He knew that I was going to be okay, so I had to trust him." She eyed him. He had his eyes focused on her. "You're going to be okay Sam. They're just dreams. They're not true and never will be." She tried to assure him. "I'm right here, in front of you, and I'm fine."

"I want the dreams to stop Andy. I need them to stop."

"They will." She says as she moves over to him, stands right in front of him, and takes him into a hug. He stands there for a second, feeling her arms wrap around him, before his body finally relaxes and hugs her back with all his might, burying his face into the nook of her shoulder and lets out a sob.

Andy holds him there, feeling his strong arms wrapped around her, fearing that she wasn't real. She then starts to rub circles over his back to relax him even more. She's there. She's real. She knows that he knows she's real.

When Sam finally releases the hug his hands are still at her waist. She looks at him and wipes away some of the fallen tears on his face.

"Come on." She says taking his hand, first heading to the couch to turn the TV off, and then walks over to the bedroom.

"Andy I…"

"Sam, come on. You need to sleep. It would make me feel better knowing that you're here if you have another dream. I know that it would help you so you don't have to run a few miles back and forth. It'll be okay. Trust me." She smiles, her hand still linked with his.

"Okay." He says.

Andy turns on her bed side light as Sam lies down. He's lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. Andy lies on her side facing Sam.

"If you have another dream, I'm right here okay." She assures him placing her hand on his chest. Sam turns to look at her and places his hand over hers and holds it there.

"Good night Sam." Andy says smiling before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Andy." He says still looking at her.

Sam watches as Andy falls into a sweet slumber and his eyes begin to close, his hand still holding hers.

In the first time in weeks, he doesn't have a dream.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
